The Best Birthday Ever
by Oogi
Summary: Astrid is turning 16 soon, and finally becoming of age. Hiccup plans a romantic proposal on an uncharted island, and is taking the rest of the gang along. Nothing could possibly go wrong, right? REVIEWS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! I UPDATED! WHOOP WHOOP!
1. His Alarm

The pale moon was seen high above from the many cliffs of Berk. Everyone was asleep. The Vikings, the dragons, and even the roosters were all passed out, all but one that is. Astrid Hofferson, the most beautiful/deadly Viking girl on the island, probably the whole world, was wide-awake and rushing to a particular Viking's house, her boyfriend's house to be exact. Yes, I wrote that clearly. The great and mighty Astrid had finally found that part of her that was hidden under the layer of toughness, the part of her that longed for some sort of companionship other than her friends or 'battle-buddies', as Gobber had put it. This feeling was completely different, and he had been the one to open her eyes.

She whipped past the buildings with such a speed on her Deadly Nadder, Freya, that she was beginning to question whether or not she had passed his house yet. Suddenly the dragon came to a complete halt and would've slung Astrid straight over it's nose if she hadn't been tightly strapped down. A dazed look crossed her face as she was jerked, and getting off of Freya made her stumble as she regained her senses and smiled as she saw the oldest house in Berk standing before her. 'Even Freya knows where to go.' She smiled to herself as she ran up the hill to the door of the house of her one-and-only.

Now, I know for Astrid to have a boyfriend you'd expect it to be a tough guy like Snotlout or Tuffnut, but she wasn't interested in those guys. They were buff, obnoxious, and didn't even love her for her. In fact all the boys in Berk were, all but one. That one singular soul who didn't hit on her because of her strength or fighting abilities, but for love. He loved her, and had loved her since as long as he had laid his emerald eyes on her. Astrid grinned slightly as she gently pushed the door open and peered down the long hall that was the Haddock home. Inching silently up the steps in the far corner she froze when she heard Stoic the Vast's thunderous snores from beside the large fire pit. Chuckling she continued her ascent finally reaching her destination, a small wooden door at the peak of the stairs. Astrid cracked the door open and immediately saw the sleeping figure in the far recesses of paper and metal fixations.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the most un-vikingly Viking in the history of Vikings lay on a bed of papers and sketches, and, a somewhat surprising anvil pillow. She danced her way through the papers and, upon reaching the sleeping boy, gently slugging him on the arm. But alas, Astrid's 'gentle' punches are, well, like running full-speed into Stoic when he's stretching. Hiccup woke with a start and gave out a shrill yelp as he leapt up to his fee- er, foot. Stumbling around for his grip a warm grip closed around his amazingly smooth palm.

A small blush rose to his face as he looked up to see the two pale blue eyes he knew so well. "Astrid." He sighed as she helped him balance himself. He tenderly rubbed the tender spot on his limb. "Is that how your going to wake me up everyday?" he added smiling that goofy grin that seemed to be permanently plastered to his face. "Oh shut it, Hiccup." She teased, " You know you like it." He rolled his eyes, "Actually, I don't look forward to being punched every morning." He noticed that she was starting to lean towards him. "No, I mean you like _this_."

Jolts of electricity shot through his body as she gently pressed her lips to his. Hiccup could feel her body shiver as he tentatively kissed back. He mentally kicked himself with his steel leg for not knowing how to properly kiss a girl like Astrid. Sure, he had been kissing her at least three hundred twenty-eight times a day for almost two months, but when it came to Astrid, Hiccup was a pile of mush. He melted at every touch they shared, even if accidental, and Astrid was exactly the same, when he gave her that shy grin her heart fluttered in such a way that it seemed as if it was bound to beat right out her chest.

Hiccup was the one to break the kiss after what seemed an eternity. He had asked Astrid to wake him up early for a reason. She gave him a quizzical look, peering deep into his sparkling eyes as if to pry the answers from him. Hiccup grinned slyly as he thought of what he had planned for them and their friends. It was going to be Astrid's birthday soon, a week and three days to be precise, but this wasn't an ordinary birthday. When Astrid turned sixteen she would finally be of age. Well, to him it was finally. He'd wanted to be with the girl since he was, oh Thor, I don't know, six? He was definitely head over heel for Astrid, and had planned on inviting her along on a 'hunting trip' the week of her birthday, taking their friends along to cover the trail. He had previously spoken to the others to make sure that Astrid would know NOTHING about his plan or Toothless would be eating a hearty meal of stewed Viking for supper, he had picked out a perfectly secluded island off the coast of Berk, it was one he and Astrid had found while flying around.

He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts as Astrid jarred him back to his senses with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hey, day-dreamer." She joked, "What's bothering you?" "Hm? Oh, n-nothing!" he said in a hurry. Hiccup yawned. "How 'bout a little shut eye?" he said, sliding his arm around Astrid's waist, probably the boldest move he had ever made on her, even though she was technically his girl. I mean, would you expect Astrid to 'cuddle'? "Well, sure. Why not?" Astrid stretched, carefully leaning down to where Hiccup was already sprawled, holding out open arms into which she eagerly climbed, nuzzling her head against his chest affectionately. "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked as she felt herself start to drift off in his gentle embrace. He smiled and ran a hand down her back. "Snthin." He slurred as he too began to already be affected by the warmth radiating from his beloved Astrid. "I'll tell ya in the," He didn't finish before he felt Astrid's breath fall into rhythmic time with his. Sighing as he drifted off to sleep, "I can't wait 'till your birthday."

* * *

**So? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! More Chapters on the way quicker the more reviews I get! I'm just kidding, but seriously, tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2:Waking Up

Hiccup's eyes opened lazily as he peered around his room. He went to stretch, but was stopped by a pleasant weight against his chest. The weight started to shift around, and he looked down to see those blue eyes he loved so much staring back at him with such a glint of happiness that his heart went aflutter. Astrid felt a blush creep onto her cheeks when he looked at her with that dreamy expression across his face. She leaned up and pecked his cheeks drawing him away from his dreamland. "Hey, Hiccup?" She smiled as he jerked. "Huh?" he looked at her, "What is it?" "What did you want to tell me earlier?" Astrid asked, her voice concealing a hint of eager curiosity. After all, he had obviously been keeping a secret from her. Whenever the other Vikings were busy discussing something in hushed tones and the two strode up to them she saw Hiccup pass a warning glance at them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He said straightening up to stretch and brush the chestnut locks from his eyes. "I was just thinking, you know, since your birthday was coming soon, I, well I," what was wrong with him? His mouth felt as if Toothless had just blasted a flame into it, drying any possible wetness. Chuckling softly he coughed a few times. 'What the Hell Hiccup?' he silently cursed himself, 'You practiced this with Toothless, and how different could the real thing be?' "You what?" Astrid smiled slyly at him. Hiccup tried to lick his lips but even his tongue seemed to have run dry. "Well, I, you see, I just wanted to know," he had just started to realize that Astrid had a hold of his hands and was gently pushing him back down to the littered floor.

He fell over a few more words as she started to lean towards him, and he stopped speaking entirely when her lips were barely a millimeter away from his. He lifted up to kiss her, but she abruptly lifted herself away. "What was that for?" he whined. "For stuttering." She grinned, "Now be a good boy and speak clearly, and you'll get an award." He grinned shyly, and trying to muster every ounce of courage he could he asked, "I was just thinking, um, you know, since your birthday was so soon, that maybe we could go on a, a hunting trip. You know, me and you, and the others." Astrid's face lit up with excitement. "Of course!" she yelled, squeezing Hiccup so tightly he thought that his head might pop off. "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes!" This would be sort of like a date, she thought, a date with four other people, but a date-like time.

"Hiccup's eyes glistened as that custom grin crept onto his face. "Awesome!" he was going to say more but was cut off by a gentle kiss, probably the gentlest Astrid had ever given him. When she pulled away he sat there, a giddy look in his eyes. "That was your reward." She said laying her hand on his cheek.

Astrid got to her feet, "So, when is this little excavation?" Hiccup stumbled for a second until he stood next to her and dusted of his fur vest before answering, "Well, I suppose a week before your birthday, so that's two days away. That'll give us plenty of time to gather supplies and such." He continued to speak of the preparations, and Astrid was quite a good listener, but he couldn't help thinking that he needed to finish up his own little project before they departed. He glanced over at a small box on his desk that held a small bit of steel and one of Toothless' scales. It took him forever to retrieve the scale, for Toothless was very unwilling to give him one, and now he planned to attempt suicide and snatch one from Astrid's Nadder.

He was planning on carving them into a small heart and fastening them onto a ring, but it would have to be when Astrid was busy. "Oh and um, Astrid?" he said absent-mindedly, "I need you to help the others to gather the stuff. I'm gonna be really busy at Gobber's for now, so can you take care of it?" Astrid smiled and shook her head. Of course she could. It'd be too easy, all she had to do was repair some old nets and boots, check everyone's riding gear, and stitch together a few old blankets. "All right!" Hiccup beamed as he timidly kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go get Ruffnut and pick up some things." She muttered, turning to leave. As she pushed the door open to leave Hiccup wrung his hands and called out to her, "Astrid, wait." She spun around and found herself merely centimeters away from his face. "I just wanted to say," He said getting a little closer he noticed a hint of redness on her cheek, "That I love you." She closed her eyes as he clumsily placed his lips on hers in a quizzical kiss.

She sighed. There weren't many moments like this, when Hiccup would kiss her and put every ounce of love and passion into it, and he always seemed to be the one to say 'I love you'. "I love you too, Hiccup." She smiled as he held her close. He didn't want this moment to end, but he let her go because he knew he had things to do. "I'll see you after I get out of Gobber's." he said as she descended the steps. The door closed quietly as she whispered a conformation throughout the hall. He stood there for a second before walking back into his room and fell onto his bed. "I'll try to sleep for a few more hours before I go to Gobber's." he yawned. Before he knew it he was being whisked away into another Astrid filled dream.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I've been sick for the past week and haven't had the time. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3:The Making of the Ring

The door shut quietly behind him as Hiccup dashed down the steps to a small grove where Toothless often slept. It was a wide, open field, with a single oak in the middle, and when Toothless wasn't napping the other dragons would come and 'play'. He turned and entered the grove, praying that Astrid hadn't taken Freya with her to get Ruffnut. Much to his luck Astrid had decided to walk, leaving the dragon behind.

He walked up to her and Toothless, a fish in his outstretched hand. "Hey sweetheart." He cooed scratching under it's rather large head. Toothless slumped over to the tree and rolled his eyes as his master pampered the Nadder. The dragon purred at the touch as Hiccup's eyes struggled to find the perfect scale. His free hand traveled across the Nadder's back, and stopping at a rough bump brought a single, crystal blue scale to Hiccup's attention. It was small, about three inches in length, and was almost completely dislodged from the body. Hiccup couldn't help but smile at the luck he had. He eagerly went to snatch the scale, completely forgetting to divert the dragon's attention. Freya whipped her head around as he yanked the scale out and pocketed it. A low growl was all that was heard before Hiccup's terrified shriek filled the air.

Toothless held up his head in time to see his master whiz past with Freya hot on his heels. He blinked a few times, and deciding that Freya wouldn't do him any MAJOR harm, went back to sleep.

Hiccup raced through the forest, narrowly dodging trees and boulders while trying to keep his good leg as far as possible away from Freya's mouth. He peered over his shoulder to see that the Nadder was directly behind him. He gulped, and turning around barely had time to ready himself for the blow that followed. He hadn't realized what had happened until he sat up to rub his head. He heard a soft moan from under him and peeked down to see a discombobulated Astrid straddled underneath him.

Hiccup felt the temperature in his face rise as numerous people started to gather around. "Um, Astrid? Hello? Astrid!" a voice was heard as the two teens froze as they stared into each other's eyes. "H-hey there, babe." Hiccup managed to say with an attempt to smile. Astrid's face was turning such a shade of red that the next color was sure to be black. Just then, the owner of the mystery voice, which appeared to be the female Thorston twin, ran up. Hiccup could tell that Ruffnut was talking, but didn't hear a word of it. He and Astrid had never been so, well, not so '_close'_, if you know what I mean. Hiccup was completely lost in her eyes. He forgot who he was, where he was, he only knew what his purpose for life was, and that was to adore the girl that was under him right now.

Wait, under him? "Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed, clambering off the dazed girl. Ruffnut was rolling on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes as she almost died laughing, "Oh! T-that was t-to good!!" she bellowed as Hiccup helped Astrid up and the crowd dispersed. She was going to say more but Astrid passed her a deadly glance and she shut up instantaneously. "Are you ok?" he asked her in a timid voice. She nodded her head briefly and looked up at him smiling. "What did you do to make her so upset?" Astrid asked jokingly. Hiccup racked his brain for an excuse. What was he supposed to say, 'I pulled out one of her scales to make you an engagement ring'? "I, um, I was," he trailed off, "I didn't bring enough fish!" 'Wow Hiccup' he yelled at himself mentally for such a lame excuse, 'Astrid won't believe a word of it.' "Stupid." She laughed, seeming to believe his lie, "Well, don't do it again, okay. Ruff and me are going to go get Tuffnut to round up everyone to assign jobs. Se you at the training grounds at dusk?" Hiccup smiled as she kissed his cheek and Ruffnut made gagging noises from the rear. "Bye!" he called, when the duo were just within earshot.

Hiccup stood there for a second before walking home. The heavy wooden door creaked open as entered his large home. The walls were lined with horns and axes, large chairs dotted the room almost hiding the stairway up to his room, and a large kettle hung over the fire as Stoik huddled above it intently. "Hey dad." Hiccup said as he fell into a rather large armchair across from his father. "Ah, hello son!" he bellowed, just then realizing his son's presence, "How are you, lad?" Hiccup shrugged pulling out the scale he had plucked from Freya, "Almost got eaten because of this little baby." Stoik laughed heartily as his son held up the small blue object. He laughed until his face turned stern and serious.

"Are you sure about this, son?" He asked, "About marriage, that is. You've only been with Astrid for two months, and Viking marriage is forever." Hiccup lowered the scale and he didn't even have to think before he replied. "Dad, I may have only been with her for two short months, but I've loved her since I first met her seven years ago. I love her more than anything." Stoik smiled as his son sounded so confident, so capable as he spoke. "Aye, that's my son." He stood and stretched, "Now why don't you go fix that little baby up and I'll come 'n' get you when the stew is done."

Hiccup hoisted himself up and shook his father's hand before staggering up the stairs. In the corner of his room were a furnace and an anvil, as well as some basic smithing equipment. Toothless lay on his bed, raising his head as Hiccup handed him a fish that was in a basket in the front of the room. "Good boy, now light me up a fire, will you?" he whispered as Toothless gulped down the fish. Careening his neck Toothless shot a blast of fire into the furnace as Hiccup retrieved the small box from his desk. He set the steel in a little pan so it could melt to be poured into a mold later on.

"Now here's the hard part." He muttered under his breath, holding the two scales at eye level. He laid them out on the anvil and hit Toothless' with the hammer. It didn't even dent. He groaned. "Hey, Toothless, buddy, can dragon scales melt?" Toothless' head shot up and looked curiously at Hiccup, but slowly nodded.

Hiccup, obviously satisfied, rushed over to his desk and rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a tiny mold in the shape of heart. It was the only one in Berk, due to the fact that theses were Vikings we're talking about, and Hiccup had spent many hours perfecting it. He carefully placed a thin piece of steel through the center, and after many failed attempts, persuaded Toothless to melt each scale into two little puddles in a cup. "All right, here we go boy." He muttered as he carefully poured the black scale into on half of the mold, and the blue the other. "That'll cool in a few hours. Now, where's the ring?"

He reached over and snatched the steel ring that had long-since been done and place it under the mold. "That about does it for now." He muttered as his eyes drifted towards the window. The sun was setting in the west, and there were children running around with wooden daggers in their hands, unleashing all their raw Viking-ness. He smiled to himself, as Toothless admired Hiccup's handiwork with the ring. "Like it, boy?" Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless' head, "Funny though. I can't help but think I'm forgetting something." He stopped as he looked outside again. "Oh no!" he cried with a look of panic across his face as he rushed to strap on his riding gear, "Astrid's meeting. I completely forgot!" he tightened Toothless' saddle and shoved open the window. Toothless even tried to put his saddle on. He knew that his master's mate hated when the two were late to anything. Hiccup fastened himself to the dragon.

"All right Toothless, let's go! Hurry, or we'll both be in big trouble."


	4. Chapter 4:The Extremely Short Meeting

Toothless landed in the arena with the others precisely as Astrid turned and entered the main gate. Tuffnut and Ruffnut snorted as Hiccup jumped off Toothless as if to act like he'd been there for hours.

"Is everybody here?" Astrid shouted after she thanked the gods for Hiccup being on time. She really didn't have time for Snotlout making cracks at her boyfriend's punctuality. "Yeah," Tuffnut spoke up and smiled as he jutted his thumb in Hiccup's direction, "Even lover boy over there."

Astrid chuckled as she grabbed her notebook from a shelf on the side of the arena. "Alright, down to business." She cleared her throat and barked, "Tuffnut!" the boy's head jerked up, and "You'll gather the food, and Ruff, you can handle blankets." the female Thorston scoffed and shook her head, eager to start packing the supplies and leave. "Good. Snot, you can take care of, um, weapons? Fishlegs, pots." The group talked some more about the trip and Hiccup finally shut Astrid up, much to everyone's pleasure, by kissing her passionately and the meeting was pretty much adjourned then. But even after the others had left and the moon was high in the sky, Hiccup and Astrid were still in the arena locked in 'combat'.

Hiccup didn't stay long, though much to his disappointment. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked, clearly upset about him having to go, "You're not busy, I didn't even assign you a job! And Gobber can't be open now." She spoke softer as she stepped towards the boy, her arms snaking around his neck running her hand through his chestnut hair.

"I, um, have to finish something at home." He said. He wasn't lying to her, so why did she have that pained look on her face? He immediately broke into panic at the thought that she would accuse him of cheating on her, "I'm not, Astrid, I'm really not!" he said exasperatedly as he crashed his lips to hers in a heated kiss, sending them crashing to the floor. After what seemed like hours, the two broke apart gasping for air. Astrid sat there, a little dazed, before breaking into laughter. "You're not what?" she yelped between laughing fits. Hiccup looked completely confused as she rolled there giggling. "I, but I thought, oh never mind." He smiled as he pulled her close to him. "Do you want to come with me?" he asked timidly, knowing that the ring wasn't as important as time with Astrid. Her face lit up as she nuzzled closer to him when he stood up, "Of course, where to?" Hiccup thought, and stretched, remembering his dad he grinned. "Dad's just about finishing the stew now, are you hungry?"

"Of course." She said lacing her arm through his. He blushed a slight shade of pink as they walked slowly out of the arena, towards the other side of the island.

They laughed and joked and every time that Hiccup would try to make a corny joke Astrid smiled and kissed his cheek. He was in paradise all the way to his house, where he regretfully let go of his girl to open the door. Simultaneously as the door slid shut Stoik called for the stew to be done. "Ah, my boy!" he chuckled, slapping Hiccup roughly on the back, "I was wondering where you'd run off to." Stoik winked at Astrid, "Didn't keep you to long did he?"

"Dad!" Hiccup whined. His father chuckled and turned his attention to the kettle, "Anyway, stew's done now. You kids hungry?" The two shook their heads vigorously, especially since Hiccup hadn't eaten at all that day due to his laborious efforts on the ring.

Hiccup plopped down in his regular armchair while Astrid, about to sit in the one across from him, caught Hiccup's loving gaze as he patted his lap. Once she had settled onto his lap Stoik passed out the bowls of stew, a grayish liquid with a few chunks of what seemed to be fish, or so they hoped, and a slice of bread. Hiccup was about to take a gulp of the concoction as his bowl was replaced with Astrid's while she gently tipped it upwards. He grinned and sopped his bread up with the gush and fed it to the girl of his dreams.

Toothless, who had magically appeared in the house somehow, was hovering over a pile of fish as he curiously pondered why his master and his mate were sharing each other's food. He thought about it, and finally, came to the conclusion that humans and dragons were totally opposite.

Stoik, however smiled at the open sign of affection.

The two continued to feed each other until the last crumb was eaten. After Astrid had settled comfortably into Hiccup's arms, Stoik began to tell marvelous tales from when he was a boy. Tales of danger, excitement, and a corny joke thrown in here and there. They stayed like that for hours, the three of them around the fire listening to the chief's booming voice. Eventually the moon rose high into the sky and Astrid regretfully had to leave.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Hiccup pouted as he walked her to the door. She smiled and cupped his cheek, placing a gentle peck on his cheek, "Not if you really want me to stay." He pulled her towards him, a small blush growing on his cheek, "Well, I really do." He gave her a tender kiss as she walked back inside. "Ah, nice to see you back so soon, Astrid." Stoik said good-naturedly. Hiccup gave a curt nod as he glanced at the stairs in the corner. "Oh, Astrid." Stoik clapped his beefy hands together, "May I ask you're help with something?" Astrid regretfully let go of Hiccup and smiled as she joined the chief in cleaning out the kettle.

Hiccup dashed up the stairs and into his room with Toothless right behind him. "Come on boy, tidy up!" hiccup whispered as the Night Fury began swiping papers into surprisingly neat piles. Hiccup whipped around and caught sight of the ring on his desk. With a swiping movement he stuffed the ring and the now-cooled scales into a drawer and locked it right as Astrid crept in.

"Hey babe." He said hurriedly when he heard the door creak. She glanced at Toothless ho gave her that same crooked grin as his master, "Hey, Hiccup?" she called as she stroked Hiccup's scales. He walked over to her, "What's up?" he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. She sighed at the warmth radiating from his body. Hiccup was like a walking fire, always full of warmth and comfort, "Why have you been so busy the past few days?" Hiccup smiled at the awful memories that came flooding back to him, yanking out of Toothless' scales, finding the right piece of steel while Gobber pestered him about the meaning of love, Ruffnut and Tuffnut coming over to help him with early preparations and getting in a fight right above a certain sleeping Night Fury, all of these seemed like they had occurred yesterday. 'Wait a sec,' Hiccup thought, ' They did happen yesterday.'

"I've been at Gobber's." he plain out lied, smiling down at Astrid whose breath hitched every time he looked at her like that. It was a look so gentle that she thought even if that giant of a dragon that caused Hiccup to lose his foot looked at him it would have started cuddling with bunny rabbit's. "You're a terrible liar." She said leaning up a little, still lost by his smile. Hiccup was unable to reply as her lips met his in a slow kiss as they fell on his bed. "But I don't care." Was all she said before drifting off to sleep in the boy's gangly arms. "I love you." He sighed as he tried to move, but found that her unconscious form was unwilling to let him go. He took one last peak at his desk before shrugging his shoulders and nuzzling his head into Astrid's golden hair. "I'll finish it tomorrow."

* * *

SORRY IT'S SO RUSHED! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5:The Departure

Hiccup was the first of the two to stir awake as the sun crept over the trees. He yawned and stretched, thankful that Astrid had rolled over to the other side of his bed. Sliding off the bed as quietly as he could, he stumbled downstairs to notice that his father wasn't asleep in his usual chair. "Dad?" he called out. There was no answer, there was no noise at all, except for Hiccup's stomach. The rumble seemed to echo throughout the hall as he smiled and headed towards the food chest.

The lid creaked open to reveal a few tightly wrapped parcels of lamb, a large basket of what appeared to be fish, and a few pieces of dried fruit. He lunged for the parcel of lamb and closed the chest, simultaneously taking a metal rod from a rack nearby. Plopping himself down in his father's armchair Hiccup tore the fur away from the meat and drove the pike through the meat. "Toothless boy?" he called as the dragon came bounding into the room. "Light me a fire, will you?" Hiccup said scratching under the Night Fury's head. The dragon purred slightly before shooting a small flame into the fire pit.

Hiccup placed the pike on the spit and headed back upstairs to see Astrid sitting up wide-awake. "Hey." she said as he sat down next to her, lacing his fingers with hers. "How'd you sleep?" he asked, wondering how anyone could sleep with that armor on. She leaned on his shoulder. "Fine till you left." Hiccup smiled and held her as the aroma of the meat from downstairs filled his room, "You cook?" she asked him with a teasing tone in her voice. He kissed her gently before replying, "For you, yes." She stood and stretched, "Well then let's go."

Hiccup followed his girlfriend downstairs and they seated themselves like they had the previous night. Every now and then Hiccup would turn the lamb chop over, but most of the time he just stared into Astrid's eyes. After a while he took the chop off the spit to cool. "It looks delicious Hiccup." Astrid grinned and leaned up to kiss the boy, before a loud thud erupted the calmness of the room. Tuffnut Thorston burst into the hose carrying a large sack on his back, "Hiccup! I got that chisel you needed for Astrid's ri-" he stopped in his tracks as he saw Hiccup and Astrid millimeters away from each other, before Hiccup gave him a warning glance. Tuffnut quickly rearranged his words, "Astrid's riding gear!" obviously proud that he had saved himself from being eaten from our favorite Night Fury, he threw off his pack and fell into a random chair.

Hiccup held Astrid tightly as she greeted the male Thorston cheerfully. "So, what's wrong with my riding gear?" she asked her Viking as he thanked the gods that she wasn't the least bit suspicious of Tuffnut. He shrugged and gave her his signature grin, "Just a tune up." "Oh." She smiled. "Well, I gotta go back home now." She said getting up and leaving a pained Hiccup in the chair. She gave him a sad smile, "We're leaving tonight, right? I need to make sure that I don't forget anything." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and picked up the lamb chop, "You should eat some breakfast Hiccup, you'll need strength for the trip."

"No, I made it for you. Take it." He said sadly standing up and hugging her. "I love you." He whispered, letting her go. Astrid had a stern look on her face, but it melted away when she saw the pleading look in his eyes. "Alright, I'll see you at seven at the docks." With that she turned and walked out of the doorway, leaving a confused Tuffnut and a melancholy Hiccup behind.

"Aargh!" Hiccup grunted falling back into the lonely armchair. "What's wrong with you?" Tuffnut asked, completely unaware of the whole 'love' subject. In the past two months since the fall of the Giant Dragon the two teenagers had spent a lot more time together and Tuffnut was now Hiccup's best friend other than Astrid and Toothless. "I don't know, Tuff. Maybe it's the fact that you totally ruined a kiss between me and Astrid!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. Tuffnut rolled his eyes, "Well anyway, let's go take a look at that little baby you're making."

Hiccup led his friend upstairs into his room where Toothless was waiting patiently by his master's bed. "Wow, it's clean for a change." Tuffnut said jokingly as Hiccup unlocked the desk drawer and tossed the steel part of engagement ring into the air towards the other boy. Tuff reflexively caught the small object, and pondered over it while Hiccup fished out the successfully welded together scales. He showed them to the twin, "You see, that'll go there with the engravings coming down each side." He explained, Tuffnut listening intently. "Alright, I'll go grab the chisel if you finish attaching the heart thingy to the steel." Tuffnut said plainly as he turned on his heels and went back downstairs.

Hiccup smiled as he took a small metal rod and dipped it into a container he had placed in the fire last night. When he withdrew the stick it had a layer of melted silver. Toothless watched closely as his master quickly swept the 'pen' over the back of the heart and stuck it onto the ring with extreme caution. Just as he finished Tuffnut strode in with a small chisel and tiny tapping hammer. "Here you go." He said as Hiccup mumbled small thanks, deep in thought. Tuffnut stared at his friend and smirked, you really love her, don't you?" Hiccup smiled at him, "More than anything." He started to tap at the steel, leaving intertwining lines around the ring. It took a few hours, but in the end, even Tuffnut admitted it was beautiful. Leading away from the heart on each side were delicately carved lines coming together to form other hearts, which he had filled with some silver. He patted Hiccup on the back, "She'll love it." He smiled at the wee piece of work. "You think so?" Hiccup grinned. Tuffnut nodded his head, "Come on, let's get you packed up, lover boy."

Hiccup dragged a rough-material bag out from under the bed and started to throw random fur vests and other articles of clothing into the bag as Tuffnut rummaged through a pile of furs in the corner next to the desk. "Can I borrow this?" he said holding up a thin fur that Hiccup wore every summer's eve dance, (Yes, even Berk had 'dances') "Eh, sure, why not?" He said nonchalantly, "I'm done packing, you ready Tuff?" the boys glanced outside. It was dusk, surprisingly late to the boys. Tuffnut shrugged. "I gotta pick up the food anyways." "No, just take food from the food-box in the hall." Hiccup slung his pack over his shoulder and followed the other Viking down the steps. "Oops, almost forgot it!" he exclaimed relieved that he hadn't forgotten it and grabbed the ring. "Come on Toothless."

The boys met up with Snotlout and walked towards the docks of Berk. Snotlout had held up his end with gathering the weapons. He had with him an impressive collection of axes and swords, daggers and spoon, "For eating." Snotlout had said. The three joked and talked about the trip. "So when are you going to ask her?" Tuffnut asked, elbowing Hiccup roughly in the ribs. Hiccup grunted in pain and smiled at the tall Twin, "Um, I guess her birthday. " he pondered, he was going to add more but was stopped by the other boys clearing their throats when they entered the dock to see Astrid and Ruffnut deep in conversation while Freya and the twin's dragon, er, dragons, any who, were watching intently at Fishlegs running about on a weathered old boat.

"Hey girls!" called Snotlout as Hiccup walked up to Astrid and gave her an adoring kiss. "Hey baby." She said giving him a hug. "Where do we put our stuff?" Tuffnut piped up from behind. "Over there, Tuff." Astrid pointed over to the beaten-up old boat that Fishlegs was on, "Fish will show you where to put it." Hiccup stared long at the old boat. "So we're going to the island on this old thing?" he asked a little skeptically. Astrid nodded her head happily. "Yep, the fastest boat we could get. We should be at the island by noon tomorrow." He smiled. Tomorrow would be the week before her birthday. He was so excited that he could've fell on his knees and begged her to marry him right there and then, but Tuffnut had to call him over to help him load the boat. "I'll be right back." He said squeezing her hand.

Hiccup and Tuffnut, along with the other two boys, finished strapping down the supplies and were taking a quick breather when Astrid boarded the boat with all of the dragons and Ruffnut. "Is everyone ready?" she called. "Yeah, but one thing, Astrid." Ruffnut interrupted, "Whose going to steer her?" Astrid shrugged, "Anyone know how to handle a boat?" Tuffnut lifted his head, "Me." He called out. "Alright, you're the Captain. Hiccup's the chef." She said smiling as she kissed the boy teasingly on the cheek. "Aw, come on. I cook you breakfast one time and I'm the cook? Not fair." He said receiving a playful punch from Astrid, followed by a quick kiss, "I don't care, though." Hiccup laced his fingers through hers, beaming.

"Alright, Tuff, pull her out!" he shouted as the rest of the group settled down beside the 'Captain' when the boat glided out of the harbor.

Meanwhile, Stoik the Vast was coming home from a hard day of training with Gobber. He stepped into his home and turned to grab a fish from the food-chest, but there was nothing in it, not even a crumb. "Hiccup!" he bellowed, causing the boys head to jerk up from the point he was at many miles away. "Did you hear that?" he asked Astrid. "No, I think you're tired. Go to sleep." she yawned and curled up in the crook of her boyfriend's arm. "Sure." he slurred as he drifted off.

* * *

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? FREAKING LOVE IT! Review Please, and give me some suggestions for names of the other dragons. Bye!!!**


	6. Chapter :The Arrival

**Hey! It's me! I unfortunately do not own any rights to How To Train Your Dragon, But i do own Onno, Scargray, Sparks, and Shox. R&R!**

* * *

It was around midnight when Hiccup was shaken awake, a rough hand covering his mouth. A muffled 'mmph' escaped his lips as he stared up Tuffnut, motioning him to be quiet while gesturing towards Astrid's sleeping form. Hiccup stood as his friend motioned for him to follow. Hobbling along, he went below deck, where he was met by everyone minus Snotlout's Nightmare, Scargray. Tuffnut shoved Hiccup into a small room with the others and closed the door.

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked his friend as a candle was lit and held up by Snotlout. "Alright, everyone here?" Tuffnut asked in a hushed whisper. Snotlout nodded, "Yeah, everyone but Scargray, but he's watching Astrid." Tuffnut nodded and turned towards Hiccup, "We need to run over your plan one more time so that no one screws anything up." He added a cross glare at Snotlout and continued, "Remember the Christmas festival?" Hiccup shuddered, a month ago, last Christmas, he had planned to hang mistletoe over his bedroom door, but Snotlout had gotten confused and put the mistletoe over the twins' door. I guess you could say the twins weren't very happy about who they had to kiss that night.

He had already gone over this eight times, this making it nine. "This is a 'hunting trip', although, I don't believe we'll actually be hunting at all." Tuffnut snorted and Hiccup glanced at him before continuing, "On her birthday, I'm going to propose, so till then we have to lay low, a few moments here and there, sure, but no one utters a word, understand? Not unless all of us are completely alone." The others, even the dragons, nodded in conformation. His mouth was open to speak again, but Tuffnut shot his hand out and covered it up. "Shh."

There was a low purr heard from above deck, followed by three taps on the wood by Snotlout's Scargray as boots were heard shuffling around. "It's Astrid!" Tuffnut exclaimed in a hushed whisper. He quickly unlatched the door and yanked Hiccup out with him, "Come on!" Hiccup was dragged along until his friend stopped and made his pace normal again, right as Astrid opened the door. "A-Astrid." Hiccup swooned, a small redness growing on his face. It didn't matter how many times he looked at his girlfriend, he always got all giddy, and he knew she liked that. "Why are you guys down here?" she asked walking over to the chestnut-haired boy, hugging him. Tuffnut suppressed a smirk and mouthed some words over to Hiccup. Finally understanding what the boy was doing, Hiccup repeated, "Oh, um, Tuff and I got hungry, so we got a bite to eat." 'Wow, lame excuse Tuff.' Astrid gave him an unbelieving look before yawning, "Well, come on. It's really late. Let's get some more sleep." Tuffnut followed the two out and slammed the latch down on the door behind him. "Goodnight, Captain." Hiccup and Astrid saluted him jokingly as the boy took a proud position the stern.

Hiccup chuckled as he settled down on the rough wooden deck. "We'll be there bay tomorrow afternoon." He said matter of factly when Astrid nuzzled herself into the crook of his arm. She glanced up and grinned. Just that thought that Astrid might say yes to his plea made his stomach flip over. If she said yes he would have that smile for himself forever. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, pulling her closer to him. Astrid opened her mouth a little bit, barely enough to notice, but decided against her next move and cut off the kiss. "I'm going to sleep, Hiccup." she said more to herself than to him, wearily falling back into the boy's arms. Toothless stumbled over and flopped down before the two teens and purred softly as Hiccup tickled under his chin.

Once hiccup felt Astrid's chest heave in a familiar rhythmic pattern he motioned Tuffnut over to him. "What's up?" Hiccup shrugged and yawned, "I was thinking of doing a little something for Astrid, you know, like a poem or something." Tuffnut cocked his head and gave the other Viking a quizzical look. "A poem? Isn't that the rhyming thing?" Hiccup nodded and smirked. Even though he knew Tuffnut would never admit it, the boy was a gifted poet. Yes, Viking's could write, well if Hiccup had taught them to.

"Eh, whatever. Now get to sleep lover boy, we'll be there by day-break." Tuffnut murmured as he spun and strode away. The Captain took his position at the wheel and stroked his calloused hand against the neck of his own little Terror, Onno. The tiny dragon purred as Hiccup's eyes drooped lazily at hearing the soft noise. The next thing he knew there was a loud crunch as the ship collided with the crunchy sand of Heartthrob Isle.

* * *

The male Thorston landed clumsily on the sandy beach as the others appeared with the bags from below deck. Astrid grumbled as she landed gracefully next to the boy, "Some nap, Tuff. I thought you said daybreak." It was in the middle of the night and the pitch blackness consumed everything. Suddenly a thud was heard next to her as Hiccup fell with a torch ablaze. "Ohmygosh! Hiccup, are you okay?" the girl asked frantically as the torch rolled down the beach coughing, Hiccup stood up and brushed himself off, "Ugh, yea. I think I landed on Tuff, though." A soft groan was heard from underneath Hiccup as Tuffnut pushed the chief's son off him and grumbled, "Well, yea, Hiccup, you did." Ruffnut sorted as she and the others jogged down a long plank that they had brought with them, "Well we're here. So now what?" "I dunno" her brother said nonchalantly as Onno crawled up his master's shoulder, "We could go find a place to camp." Hiccup left and retrieved the torch that was still burning brightly and headed off towards the woods, calling back, "Grab a bag, I know where to set up."

The group hiked through a small forest for about five minutes before coming to a clearing at least fifty feet wide. Tuffnut cleared his throat and Toothless and Scargray leapt to attention and trotted around lighting previously hung torches all around the clearing. Astrid smiled as the clearing came into view. There were gorgeous blue flowers all around, and a fire pit in the center, with boulders around it just right for longing after a good, long trip. "It's gorgeous Hiccup." she whispered, looking at him. He turned to smile, but his breath hitched when he saw her face. She was gorgeous anyway, but with the shadows dancing all around her face she looked positively gorgeous. Before he could stop himself he stumbled over his words to form something along the lines of "N-not a-as p-p-pretty as y-you." Astrid smiled and blushed slightly as she heard Ruffnut and Snotlout snicker from behind. "Really?" she said, leaning in towards Hiccup as she saw his emerald eyes haze over. "Really." They're lips were millimeters apart when Tuffnut shouted out, "Light her up!" Toothless and Scargray, as well as Sparks and Shox, the twin's zippleback, and even Onno, let loose an explosion of fire into the fire pit, leaving a roaring blaze and a smiling, charred Tuff.

"You're quite good at doing that aren't you" Hiccup said jokingly, "Interrupting, that is." They all laughed and settled down on the soot covered rocks. "Well, I guess we'll set up later." Fishlegs said as he diced up some dried lamb and passed a chunk to each Viking and a fish to each dragon. "Yea, I'm gonna get some sleep." Tuffnut yawned, tipping his horned helmet down over his eyes. Snotlout nodded and did the same. Hiccup smiled as one by one his friends began to drift off, Tuffnut being last. Onno crawled into the boy's arms and settled down, reassuring the Thorston of it's safety. Hiccup remembered when his friend had gotten the small Terror. They had been out fishing with Astrid and Ruffnut when Onno had snatched Tuffnut's fish, then he followed them home, and now the two have been nearly inseparable. Memories consumed his mind as he tightened his hold on Astrid's sleeping form. Hiccup was the only one to not sleep that night.

* * *

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I haven't had any ideas and I kept messing up! Read and Review, or I'll find you! Give me ideas! And also, if you DON'T review, I'll sick Onno and Toothless on you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Capture the Helmet Part 1

The salty sea spray tickled Hiccup's face as he stared at the sunrise coming over the rough waves. Several caws were heard as a jet-black Toothless zipped after a flock of geese. "Is that our lunch?" a familiar voice called from behind him. "Yes, I just hope he doesn't eat them before I even get one!" he smiled good-naturedly at his girlfriend as she slid into his lap. She gently placed his palm on her leg. "The others are still asleep." She yawned. It was cold out, it always was. Hiccup felt her shiver in his lap. "Here." he said sweetly, draping his heavy fur over her shoulders. "Thanks."

The two sat there, the only disruption being Toothless dropping off a few dead birds here and there, but otherwise, they were completely alone. Hiccup liked the quiet peacefulness of it all, until he heard heavy thuds on sand from the woods. "Hey Hiccup!" Tuffnut called out as he walked out of the trees, "Look at me!" Hiccup and Astrid turned and looked hard at the tall, muscular boy. He looked normal, but something just wasn't right.

There stood Tuffnut, shirt, no armor, just a simple pair of rough, baggy trousers and a thin fur vest, (and of course his helmet.) "Well?" he said smiling, "I was growing out of my other ones, so I got some new ones!" he winked at Hiccup. "Awesome Tuff!" Astrid smiled as she gave him a quick hug. Hiccup pouted teasingly, "I don't get a hug?" Tuffnut grinned as the girl smiled at him mischievously, and turned toward the scrawny Viking in the sand, "Um how about no?" she smiled smugly. Hiccup raised his brow and nimbly stood, coming face to face with his girlfriend, "Oh really?" Astrid continued to hang all over the twin. "Then I guess I'll have to steal a kiss."

He lunged forward, falling face first onto his best friend's back. "Not now, Hiccy!" the Thorston chided, "I was sent down here to tell you two that breakfast was done." The three walked up the hill, well, Tuffnut carried Hiccup, to the clearing to see Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs huddled around the fire in an effort to keep warm. "What's for breakfast?" Hiccup asked as he flopped down between Astrid and Tuffnut, Toothless behind them. "Eh, dried pork." Ruffnut grumbled, trying to rip off a chunk of meat with her shivering fingers. "Damn it Astrid! Why did you have to be born during winter?"

Hiccup smiled as the rest of the kids cracked up at her random curse. "So what do you guys wanna do today?" he asked, Tuffnut handing him a bowl of mushy oats. Everyone shrugged, and then Snotlout perked up, "Hey! We could play that little game Gobber told us he played when he was younger." Tuffnut straightened, "You mean Capture the Helmet?" Fishlegs nodded, "We've got six people, we're evenly matched." Ruffnut and Astrid glanced at each other and smiled, "Ah what the Hel, sure!" Ruffnut chuckled. "Cool!" Tuff cried excitedly, running into his tent and running back out in his traditional garb, sword in hand. "Let's go get ready Astrid." The other girl said standing up. Astrid followed eagerly, waving to Hiccup as she went.

"Come on Tuff, help me get ready!" he prodded, taking the taller boy by the arm and dragging him into the boys' tent. "Alright, do you wanna be able to move, or do you wanna be able to live?" the twin smirked, gesturing to two piles of armor, one pile was full of heavy breastplates and chain mail, while the other was smaller, with Light leather breastplates and gauntlets. Hiccup smiled at his friend and chuckled good-naturedly, "I'll go with the mobility!" Tuffnut grabbed a leather vest and tied it onto Hiccup's torso while the Chestnut-haired youth struggled on tying his gauntlets. The blonde stopped and looked Hiccup dead in the eye. "You know I'll always be right by your side, your right hand man, right?" hiss expression was serious, like when Hiccup had told him he was going to propose to Astrid, (but then he and Snotlout carried him across town cheering.) "Of course Tuff." He said shoving the taller teen jokingly, "So you'll be there next to me when Astrid's in labor?" Tuffnut's expression changed from that of a caring friend into a look of complete horror, "Err- well, ALMOST always by your side." The two boys roared with laughter and exited the tent, seeing the others, including the girls. "You two ready now?" Fishlegs asked. "Bring it on!" Tuff shouted giving Hiccup a noogie and tossing him his breast-helmet.

"Alright," Hiccup said loud enough to get everyone's attention, "Whose on whose team?" the two girls looked at each other, "I'll team up with Ruffnut." Astrid said. "Well, I guess I'll stay with those two." Snotlout jerked his thumb towards Hiccup and Tuffnut. "It's settled then. Alright, we're using this half of the island, first team with two helmets wins and gets, um, to pick the next activity." Hiccup said, taking his sword (a gift from Stoick on his 16th Birthday) and gave Astrid a tender kiss before shouting, "Go!"


End file.
